gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 94
Issue 94 is the 94th chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: The Day Continues, Just A Little Longer♪ Page Titles * To Dangle A Fish Line * I Can Do All Things * Nozaki-sensei!!! * The Nozaki Check * Not The Image I was Expecting * A Shocking Scene * A Dangerous Man * Right at This Moment * That's New, But * Evaluating The Girls * A Pointless Conversation * Wanted To Summary The second years arrive at the hotel, and Mikoto Mikoshiba wonders what his classmates are going to do until bedtime. Yuu Kashima mentions that some classmates are telling ghost stories. Mikoshiba imagines that it's a strategy to lure in girls. In reality, the boys are actually serious about telling scary ghost stories, and only accept girls who know any good ones. Kashima suggests going in, but Mikoshiba tries to convince her otherwise since he is afraid of scary stories. Just then, Nozaki shows up and tells them he has a better idea for what to do on the school trip. He tells them both to get under a futon and to "let the love story begin!" Kashima starts making up a love story on the spot, much to the amazement of Mikoshiba. Nozaki then explains that he's acting as a room checker, and is looking for couples who are trying to romantically hide together. Kashima and Mikoshiba attempt to do this, but Nozaki says it would be better if Kashima attempted to hide with a girl. After checking a second time, he is frustrated to see that Kashima is hiding in the futon with multiple girls. Right before the girls leave, Chiyo Sakura happens to pass by the room after finishing her bath. She is horrified to see Nozaki kneeling beside a futon, and multiple girls crawling out of it. After the situation is explained to Yuzuki Seo and Sakura, Seo decides to try hiding with Mikoshiba. While they are hiding, however; Mikoshiba protests, and Sakura and Nozaki rush to his aid. Sakura tells Seo to let Mikoshiba go. Just then, Seo realizes that she misses Wakamatsu, and Mikoshiba remembers he needs to buy a souvenir for Mayu. Sakura comments on their odd timing. Nozaki then notices that Sakura's hair is styled differently. Inspired, he gives Mamiko and Suzuki new hairstyles, but Sakura comments that they look like they're from a completely new series. Nozaki then checks in on Sakura's friends, but they claim to be uninterested in any activities because they are texting their boyfriends. In reality, they are just texting family members and are making excuses because they don't want to go to crowded places. Nozaki is disappointed, but claims he understands because he too has a "special someone" who he has to text. Much to Sakura and Mikoshiba's shock, he is talking about his editor, Ken Miyamae. A teacher then scolds Nozaki and Sakura for staying up and tells them to go to bed. Nozaki takes the opportunity to tell Sakura to hide in the futon. Instead of romantically hiding together, he then instructs her to poke her head above the futon, while Nozaki sticks his legs out the other end, creating a "giant". The teacher is unimpressed, and tells Nozaki to go back to his room. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters